


Hated by life itself

by Kelniq



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abduction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Existential Crisis, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), References to Depression, Virtual Reality, money issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelniq/pseuds/Kelniq
Summary: The participants of the 53rd season of Danganronpa wake up from the simulation.





	1. Prologue

Blood was what completely filled his vision. The blood of the space enthusiast, the pianist and of the liar. Images of the deaths and executions flashing by. The shot put ball, the giant piano, the skulls, the fall and so many more disgusting images flash by. The good times where he got the words of encouragement and the multiple training sessions all flash by. The bad times of whenever that damned bear showed its ugly head or when a body was discovered flash by as well. But what really disturbs him is that he doesn’t feel anything whenever one of those images flashes by.

‘What’s going on?’ He thinks to himself. 

One minute he was standing in the ruins of that damned academy and the other minute, he’s somewhat… floating? As if he doesn’t actually… exist. 

‘Where am I?’ He thinks to himself as he tries to move. 

No matter how hard he tries, he can’t move his arm or his leg, or anything of his body. He can’t grasp or touch anything. Nothing here… exists. 

‘…Do I… exist?’ He says in himself. 

He doesn’t know. Ever since that last trial where his life was revealed to be one big lie, he has been questioning if he even really exists. Even in that short moment of pride when he defeated the mastermind, he can’t stop but question his own existence.

‘Damn you Shirogane.’ He says to himself. Wait he can talk? 

‘What?’ He says to himself again. 

Slowly but surely the feeling in his legs and arms return. When he feels them completely, he tries to see if he can grab onto something to confirm his existence, but nothing is there. He tries to take a step but no matter how much he feels like he’s moving forward, not a single thing around him changes. Suddenly and out of nowhere, a deafening static white noise is heard. It’s so loud that he tries to cover his ears to prevent damage being done to them but the noise seems to go through his hands.

‘WHAT IS HAPPENING?’ He screams at the top of his lungs. 

‘STOP PLEASE!’ His pleads are to no avail as the noise doesn’t stop and only further hurt the already destroyed detective. 

‘Stop please…’ He whispers to himself. 

He swears that if he actually existed, he would be crying right now but then, the sound suddenly stops and a blinding light replaces the pink blood that once filled his vision. That sound is back but this time way quieter than before. It would’ve been calming if he actually knew what was happening. Slowly but surely, his vision returns to him. It’s blurry at first, but he can make out that he is in fact in a room. In the middle of it seems to be a table with 16 chairs surrounding it. He tries to take a step and while it is a pathetic weak step, it works and his surroundings change. 

‘Only a baby can take a step so pathetic.’ He hears being whispered inside his head.

‘Wait what?’ He thinks in himself. 

‘Where did that come from?’ He says to himself as he takes another step and another until he finally touches the frame of one of the chairs. 

He tries to look around but his vision is still blurry. It’s getting better with every second that passes. 

‘What even is a second?’ He thinks in himself. 

The room he is in is lit in a green color. Not extremely bright green but green nonetheless. It radiates an ominous feeling, a feeling as if something is here which shouldn’t actually be here. His vision finally comes back and the ominous feeling the green light emits is completely and utterly justified. The room is filled with 16 pod-like machines, each with their own inhabitant. The one that he sees first is of the woman he never thought he would see again. 

‘Akamatsu?’


	2. Mirror me

It was as if time froze when he sees the beautiful blonde hair of the previously thought to be deceased ultimate pianist. Everything slowed down to the point where he could probably even dodge a bullet. 

‘Wh… What?’ He said to no one. 

‘WHAT?!’ He screamed to no one. So many questions were coursing through his head. Questions like ‘Why is she in a pod?’ and ‘How is she alive?’ all jump violently through his head, desperately searching for an answer. To none but one of his questions and answer can be found. 

‘She’s okay…’ He says, still looking at the unbelievable sight in front of him. 

Then, another question pops into his head. 

‘What about Momota?’ 

As soon as that sentence exits his mouth he practically runs to the pods, looking which one of them inhabits his best friend. He sees them all. The vulgar inventor, the man-hating neo aikido master, the probably insane painter and even the gentle bug-loving giant. He keeps looking until he stops and looks into the pod that inhabits the liar. 

‘Oma…’ He can’t help but feel sorry for the little guy standing in front of him, seemingly being in a deep sleep.

Yes, he was an absolute obstacle at times during the game. Yes, he has shown his cruel side on multiple occasions during that god-forsaken game. But in the end, and especially when they revealed the truth of his murder, he was exactly like the rest of them. 

‘A victim.’ He says to himself. 

Nevertheless, he continues looking for his friend and finally finds him in the pod 5 pods away from his. 

‘Momota…’ He says as he looks at his friend. 

‘It’s true… They are all alive…’ He thinks as he feels the tears coming up. 

‘They are not dead…’ 

He doesn’t know what to feel. Fear? Anger? Happiness? Relief? None of them can truly explain what he feels. It’s a mixture of every single emotion that a human could feel during their ‘easy to break’ life. 

_‘You don’t know these people.’_ Is heard in the same tone as that whisper from a few minutes ago. 

‘Who’s there?’ He screams as threateningly as possible. 

But no one is seen and no one responds to his plead. 

‘What the hell is happening?’ He thinks to himself as he returns to his pod to inspect it for any clues. 

Nothing that could give any information is found in the incredibly well made pod. 

‘This definitely isn’t made by some random unknown company.’ He thinks as he inspects the magnificent work standing before him. 

‘Iruma would love this.’ He thinks as he gazes back to her pod. 

Just like the others, she’s standing there, seemingly sleeping. 

He looks to the pod to right of hers and the tears and feelings he once shed and had over this … weird conclusion all changed into one destructive word. Hatred. 

‘Shirogane…’

The blue haired cosplay enthusiast is standing into a pod of her own and he doesn’t know what’s holding him back of just running over to it and destroying the entire thing. Is it his blinding rage that’s holding him back, the fact that he still doesn’t feel fully conscient or the fact that there is still a small but powerful feeling of relief somewhere deep inside of his heart. 

‘That means that all of them should be alive, right? … No,… Don’t do this to me faith. Please let them all be alive and well.’ He says as he decides to take a chair and sit down at the round table in the middle of the room. 

‘I will stay here until they get out, even if that will be **MY** death.’ He says feeling even more determined than when Akamatsu gave him her wish. 

‘We will all be friends after all Akamatsu.’ He says as he once again feels tears streaming down his face. 

No anger or hatred can be found in himself, instead he is radiating with the intoxicating feeling of happiness for the return of his friends and pride for the wish to have come true. 

_‘They will all betray you in the end.’_ Can once again be heard from somewhere in the room. 

‘CAN YOU SHUT UP!’ He screams to no one. 

‘I didn’t even say anything Saihara.’ A voice says. 

He jumps out of his chair from fear. Before he hits the floor, he sees the silhouette of a tall man standing in front of a closing door. 

‘You must be pretty tense to be scared like that.’ Shuichi hears as he tries to get up from his fall. 

When he gets up, the tall man took one of the chairs and sat at the table. 

‘First of all, I would like to say hello. Second of all, my name is Imaru Kiyomara.’ The man says as he takes out a file out of his leather coat. 

’And congratulations on winning the 53th season of Danganronpa.’ Imaru says as he lays the file on the file table and gives it to Shuichi. 

‘This file contains all of your valuable information.’ Shuichi hesitantly reaches out for the file and swiftly opens it. 

All of his personal information was written inside of it, ranging from important info like his address, to useless info like his blood type. His name is suspiciously missing from the file. Alongside all of that was an envelope with the danganronpa logo on it. 

‘What is this?’ Shuichi says as he lays the envelope on the table. 

‘That is your prize money.’ Imaru responded instantly, as if he was expecting that question.

’How are you doing?’ Imaru says out of nowhere. 

Shuichi doesn’t really know how to answer to that question. 

‘How am I doing?’ He thinks to himself. 

Ever since he woke up, he has been doing even worse than inside the game. 

‘I’m doing good.’ Shuichi responds to the calm Imaru. 

‘Really?’ He responds almost instantly. 

‘Does he know I’m lying or something? No I’m just paranoid.’ He thinks to himself. 

It’s almost scary how fast Imaru responds to any action. 

‘Yeah, I’m feeling surprisingly well.’ Shuichi responded in a harsh tone. 

‘Why did you randomly scream at no one when I came in then?’ Imaru says, not averting his gaze from Shuichi. 

Shuichi didn’t know how to respond to that question. 

‘I.. I mean I… thought I heard something.’ He finally manages to get out. 

_‘You lying little rat.’_ The same mocking whisper from before said. 

Shuichi didn’t respond to the voice. He didn’t want to look insane in front Imaru who didn’t say anything and just stared into Shuichis eyes. 

_‘He knows that you’re lying’_ The voice spoke again to which Shuichi gritted his teeth. 

‘Just shut up.’ Shuichi said in himself. 

Imaru still didn’t say anything and Shuichi was slowly feeling more anxious with every second passing by. The silence is turning him insane. 

‘Just say something.’ He thinks in himself. 

_‘Why don’t you say something mister Ultimate detective’_

‘SHUT UP!’ Shuichi practically screamed in himself. 

The silence just keeps on turning Shuichi more insane, slowly but surely pulling him closer to his breaking point. 

‘PLEASE, JUST SAY SOMETHING!’ Shuichi pleaded in himself while he visibly got more and more nervous and desperate. 

’You’re not all right Shuichi.’ Imaru finally says, breaking that unholy silence. 

‘How do you know?’ Shuichi asked to the still calm man. 

‘I can see it in the way you acted during that silence. You got visibly anxious and angry.’ Imaru said which only stresses Shuichi even more. 

‘Why would I be angry?’ Shuichi says in an attempt to refute his agreement. 

‘We both know why.’ Imaru says as he let pulled out a sheet of paper out of his jacket yet again. 

‘This is a test in order for us to know how bad your mental health is. Just fill in the questions.’ Imaru ordered as he gave the sheet of paper and a pen. Shuichi did as he was told to do.

’Why did you decide to join Danganronpa?’ Shuichi said in his mind. 

‘I don’t know why I wanted to jo- _kill as many people as possible_ ’ Shuichi dropped the pen on the ground to which Imaru raised his eyebrows. 

Shuichi awkwardly chuckled and reached down to pick the pen up. 

‘Sorry.’ He said when he returned to the sheet of paper. 

‘How was your experience in the game?’ Shuichi once again said in his mind. 

‘I don’t recommend this to any- _fucking amazing_ ’ Shuichi gritted his teeth to the point where they could break. 

‘Would you recommend It?’ ‘N- _YES_ ’

’No.’ 

_YES_

‘NO.’ 

_YES_

‘NO!!!!’ 

_YESSSS!!!_

‘CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP!’ Shuichi screamed at the top of his lungs, completely forgetting about the other man in the room. 

‘PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!’ Shuichi screamed as tears started to form in his eyes. 

‘JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!’ His screams and pleads filled the entire room and confirmed what Imaru thought Shuichi had. 

‘Schizophrenia.’ Imaru said. 

‘You have Schizophrenia Saihara.’ The man said as Shuichi seemed to have calmed down. 

‘For your safety, I will have to send you to a mental hospital.’ Imaru said without showing a shred of emotion. 

‘Wh-What? No. No, you can’t do that to me.’ Shuichi said as the tears started to flow. 

‘Yes I can and I will. For your own safety and for the other participants as well.’ Imaru said to which Shuichi visibly broke down.

‘NO! YOU WON’T TAKE ME AWAY FROM THEM!’ Shuichi said as he ran to Kaitos pod, clinging on to it as if his life was at stake. 

‘I WON’T LEAVE THEM!’ He screamed as Imaru stood up from the chair and slowly walked up to Shuichi. When he was standing right in front of the insane and destroyed detective, he reached out to his left pocket and pulled out a syringe and a walkie-talkie. 

‘Can you guys come and grab him so I can inject it into him.’ Imaru spoke to whoever was on the other side of walke-talkie.

As soon as he said that, a group of three men burst into the room and reached out to Shuichi, each one of them grabbing him and pinning him to the floor. 

‘LEAVE ME ALONE!’ Shuichi screamed at the top of his lungs in a desperate attempt to break free. He started to twitch, bite and scratch his way out of the grasp of the three men, but it was all to no avail. 

‘Remember, for your own safety.’ He heard Imaru speak as he felt a sudden prick in his neck. Slowly but surely, everything was fading to black and before he fell unconscious, one final thought popped into his head.

_Pathetic._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect me to be nice to anyone, they will al go through their own individual hell. :)  
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please share it with people you think would like this aswell. If you didn't please leave a comment on how i can improve.  
> See you all in the next chapter.


	3. Lost life

Pain is what he felt. The numb making pain coming from the left side of his head. It’s so painful, yet it doesn’t knock him out to unconscious. With every single second the pain seems to slowly fade away. 

‘…I can think.’ He says in himself. 

The pain is still there but it has faded enough to the point where he can think without making the pain worse. 

‘Are there any aspirins here?’ He thinks to himself, chuckling at his own calm behavior. 

‘Why am I like this?’ He says to himself. His life must’ve been amazing for him to be so calm and collected, even in this… strange situation.

‘Why am I like this?’ He says to himself again. 

‘…Why am I like this?!’ He says again, confusion filling his voice. 

‘Why can’t I…’ He currently thinks. He thinks right now, thinks very hard about himself. He can think right now about the last minute, but the rest, what came before that minute, his past. 

‘WHY AM I LIKE THIS?!’ He screams to no one in the empty void he currently is floating in. He can’t think of anything about his past. 

‘I am…’ He doesn’t know his age. 

‘I live in…’ He doesn’t know where he lives. 

‘My parents are call- …’ He doesn’t know their names. 

‘My name I-…’ He doesn’t even know his own name. Silence filled the endless void.

Light was what he saw. A blinding light coming from absolutely nowhere. 

‘What?’ He thinks in himself as the light disappears and objects slowly but surely appear in his sight. A room with a table surrounded by 15 chairs is what he sees. A green light filling the room he currently is in. As his vision becomes clearer, he can make out the form of a man sitting at the table. He tries to take a step, but hits something metal with his feet. 

‘I am in something.’ He says to himself. 

He is in some sort of machine which is filled with machines and wires. 

‘What the fuck?’ He says to himself with confusion once again filling his voice. 

‘How do I get out?’ He asks to himself as he sees the man standing up and coming closer. When the man stands in front of the machine he is in, he points towards a button which he pushes calmly.

The door which he kicked with his foot opened and as soon as it did the man spoke up. 

‘Can you sit down at the table please?’ The main said firmly and strictly. Rantaro did as he was asked and sat on the chair on the complete opposite of where the man sits. 

‘My name is Imaru. How are you feeling?’ The man said as he reaches out for something in his jacket. 

‘I’m feeling all right I guess.’ Rantaro lied to the man. 

‘I don’t even know my name, how can I be all right?’ He said in himself. 

‘No voices?’ Imaru asked as he pulled a file out of his jacket. 

‘Voices?’ Rantaro replied to which Imaru nodded, seemingly happy with Rantaros question.

’This here is your file.’ Imaru says as he waves the object in his hands. 

‘It has all your important info in it.’ Imaru says as he gives it to Rantaro to which he happily took it. 

‘Good, so my name i-…’ Rantaro said in his mind as he scanned the entire file for that one crucial piece of information. 

‘Where is my name?’ He thought to himself. 

‘WHERE IS IT?’ He practically screamed in his mind. 

‘My address, my age, everything is here apart from my fucking name?’ He was filled with disbelief. 

‘Why would they leave out that important piece of information?’ He asked in himself as he once again scans the document in the hope that he glanced over it. 

‘Umm, Imaru?’ He asked after he couldn’t find it. 

‘Yes?’ Imaru replied firmly. 

‘Why is my name nowhere on this file?’ He asked to which Imaru narrowed his gaze at Rantaro and a devilish grin appeared on his face. 

‘Why is it needed? You know your name, right?’ Imaru replied to which Rantaro visibly got nervous. 

‘Do you not remember your name?’ Imaru asked. Rantaro started to sweat profusely as he didn’t know what to do.

‘Of course… I do.’ Rantaro lied once again to Imaru. His grin only becoming bigger with every passing second. 

‘What is your name then?’ Imaru said to which Rantaro looked down in defeat. 

‘I… don’t know.’ He confessed as Imaru stood up from his chair. 

‘Why did you lie?’ Imaru asked, seemingly sounding frustrated. 

‘I… don’t know.’ Rantaro said as he once again met Imarus gaze. 

‘Do you know anything at all?’ Imaru asked as his grin could physically not get wider. 

‘…No…’ Rantaro confessed, not averting his gaze. 

‘I don’t remember anything at all.’ Rantaro said, scared of what would come next.

He jumped as he could hear banging coming somewhere from inside the room he is in. Imaru quickly knew where the sound came from as his gaze pointed to one of the pods. 

‘Stay seated.’ He said as he quickly made his way to the cause of the banging. Imaru pulled out a key, put in the keyhole of the pod and when the door of the pod opened, a women with light green hair fell out of it. 

‘AHHHHHHH!’ The women screamed, clearly in a lot of pain. 

‘MY LEGS, I CAN’T FEEL MY LEGS. IT HURTS SO MUCH!’ The women screamed at the top of her lungs and with tears streaming down her face. Naturally, Rantaro wanted to run to the women to help her or to at least comfort her somewhat, anything to help but as soon as he stood up Imaru shouted, stopping Rantaro dead in his tracks. 

‘DON’T COME CLOSER, THIS IS SOMETHING THAT I NEED TO FIX.’ Imaru says as he pulls out a syringe and gave the injection to the women. While her screaming didn’t immediately stop, it definitely lessened her pain as instead of screams, there were only sharp intakes of breath.

’There we go.’ Imaru said as he picked the women up and sat her down on a chair. 

‘Sorry you had to witness that.’ Imaru said to Rantaro as the man sat down at his chair. 

‘What… was that?’ Rantaro asked, completely confused as to what just happened. 

‘That is one of the side effects of waking up.’ Imaru replied immediately, as if he was expecting Rantaro to ask him that. 

‘Waking up?’ Rantaro asked. 

‘Yes, you don’t remember anymore but you and all these people…’ Imaru points to all the pods in the room, which Rantaro only now sees. 

‘are currently in the ‘waking up’ fase.’ He said as he gazes to the women sitting next to Rantaro. 

‘Difficulties are a common occurrence. Sometimes they are extreme…’ Imaru looks at the women. ‘and sometimes they are less extreme.’ Imaru looks at Rantaro, still completely calm despite the previous situation.

’I guess you have been doing this for a long time then?’ Rantaro asks. 

‘I think that speaks for itself.’ Imaru replies instantly. 

‘So what happened to her and from what are we waking up?’ Rantaro asks to the calm man. 

‘If her screaming about her legs are true, then I guess her execution took its toll on her real body…’ Imaru replied to which Rantaro rudely interrupts. 

‘Execution? What are you talking about?’ He asks as Imaru narrows his gaze. 

‘Please don’t interrupt me and that will be explained later as I am in no position to talk about that.’ Imaru says which only confuses Rantaro more.

’Anyway, you know your address, so I advise you go to your home and rest. Even if you are completely confused right now.’ Imaru says as he stood up and walked to the women who seems to be sleeping. 

‘I will take care of Tojo.’ Imaru says as he picks her up, makes his way to a door and disappears out of Rantaros sight. 

‘Tojo?’ He says to himself. Out of nowhere, something popped into his head. He doesn’t know where it came from but he is glad that something did maybe come back. 

‘Kirumi Tojo, ultimate maid?’ He says as he, just like Imaru stands up and makes his way to the door. 

‘What a beautiful name…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter and two characters are now awake. Again, both will go through some tough times but with their friends, they will most likely be okay by the end of it.  
> If you enjoyed this chapter, thank you very much and please share this with people who would like this. If you didn't, then please comment on what and how i can improve.  
> See you all in the next chapter of 'Ultimate recovery.'


	4. Bottled up

‘And remember. The impossible is possible, all you have to do is make it so.’ The man with the galaxy inside his jacket says with blood coming out of his mouth. 

‘That’s all.’ He says as he turns to the black and white bear and in less then a second, he was tied to a rocket, his punishment. 

‘…’ That same man remains silent, not in the rocket but in a simple seat in his shitty apartment. For the past two days, he has been watching the entirety of the 53th season of his favorite show, the one he starred in, Danganronpa.

‘You’re the fourth to wake up.’ the man called Imaru told him. 

‘Saihara, Amami and Tojo were first.’ The man continued as Kaito looked around to confirm that claim. 

‘They really aren’t off great.’ The man told him with no emotion. 

‘Saihara is psychotic, Amami lost his memory and Tojo is going to be tied to a wheelchair.’ The man said as he reached out to something in his pocket. Imaru took a flask out of his jacket, opened it and took a big jug of whatever liquid was inside of it. 

‘So Momota, what do you have?’ Imaru asked to the confused astronaut.

He took a sip of his beer as the memories returns. Both those from inside the game and those from before, constantly come back to haunt him. 

‘Goddamn it…’ He says as he takes another sip. The liquid doesn’t taste as amazing as some people make it out to be, but it’s the only way to not go fucking crazy. 

‘God-fucking-damn it…’ He says as he tries to take another sip, only to find out the can is empty. He throws the empty can somewhere in his living room and when it lands, the sounds of multiple cans falling over can be heard.

’I want another one.’ He says to himself as he stands up from his seat, letting the aftermath of his execution play. He walks to his kitchen and opens the fridge only to find that he has no cans left. 

‘Fuck…’ He curses to himself. 

‘Should’ve gone to the store.’ He thinks to himself as he closes the fridge with mild frustration. He looks at the clock hanging on to the wall, silently ticking with every second that passes. 

‘It’s only 8 am. The store should be open.’ He thinks to himself as he clumsily walks to the door, takes a random jacket and opens the door.

Slowly but surely he goes down the stairway of his apartment complex, clearly intoxicated and just on the edge of being full on drunk. 

‘I’m not even drunk.’ He says to himself, trying to make this fucked up situation better. When he finally reaches the ground floor and opens the door, a cold breeze flies past him, making him shudder. Normally, his coat should be enough to keep him warm. 

‘The fuck?’ He thinks to himself as reaches out for his phone to check the temperature. 

’18 degrees Celsius, it isn’t even that cold.’ He says to himself as he puts the phone away.

The outside world is a lot greyer than he remembers, every single building has this dull grey color and not a single person is memorable or has any sort of purpose in this world. 

‘Just like me.’ He says to himself out loud, making the people around him look at him confused and weirded out. Making his way to the store was easy. It’s only a couple meters away from his front door and he doesn’t even need to cross the street. As he gets closer to the store, he thinks back to the times inside the game. How he trained nearly every day with Shuichi, how Maki roll eventually became more open to the group and even Kaede and how he was inspired by her leadership and the way how she invoked hope into people. 

‘Good times.’ He mutters to himself, barely holding back tears.

‘GODDAMN IT. STAY STRONG.’ He thinks in himself. He tries so hard to become the person inside of the game. That person who nearly defeated the bear, that person who managed to show an assassin who showed no emotions for the most part and even down right admitted to having basically buried her emotions completely, that she deserves to be loved and cared about. 

‘I will be that person at all cost.’ Yes, he did enter Danganronpa initially to kill everyone in his sight and win, but as the season has showed, he didn’t win and so the only thing he can possibly do, is try and pretend to be that person. To lie to be that person.

The warmth of the store completely engulfed him when he entered the building and he makes his way to the alcohol portion of the shop. 

‘You again? You’ve got money to spare or something?’ The shopkeeper says when he notices the once proud and strong astronaut. 

‘People are coming over tonight and you can’t have a party without beer.’ He responds, laughing in himself for the ‘brilliance’ that was that comeback. 

‘Yeah no, you’ve said that yesterday as well and you practically robbed that entire section when you came here. Sorry but there are no more drinks.’ The shopkeeper announced. 

‘God fucking damn it.’ He cursed silently to himself. 

‘Well then, I suppose I will have to go to another store. See you later.’ He says as he walks towards the door. 

‘Yeah yeah, stupid drunk.’ The man whispers. He acts as I he didn’t hear that. 

‘I’m not a stupid drunk.’ He says to himself, once again making the people around him uncomfortable.

Making his way to the other store wasn’t so easy as he had to cross the street without looking like an idiot. It worked even if he had to concentrate more than he ever had to back in high school. However as he crossed the street, one person in that gigantic sea of boring, everyday people stood out from the rest. Whether it was the fact that they both were in the same killing game or the fact that they both nearly won that game, it didn’t matter. 

‘Kaito?’ Kokichi says with both fear and happiness filling his voice in a weird combination. 

‘Kokichi? You’re awake as well?’ Kaito asks the small person, who still looks scared but happy to meet him. 

‘Weird…’ He thinks to himself as Kokichi opens his mouth to talk. 

‘Yes,… I wo.. woke up ju… just yesterday.’ Kokichi manages to stutter out as a smile appears on his face. Kaito raises his eyebrows at the sight. 

‘Are you all right?’ Kaito asks the tiny person.

Kokichi thinks about that question longer than he should have. 

‘Of course, he’s not all right you idiot.’ He thinks to himself. 

‘Yes, I’m all right. What about you?’ Kokichi asks happily, completely throwing Kaito off. 

‘What the fuck?’ He says to himself which he probably shouldn’t have. 

‘What’s wrong?’ Kokichi asks the taller astronaut as tears seem to form in his eyes. 

‘What the fuck.’ He thinks to himself. 

‘How did you do that?’ Kaito asks Kokichi. Kokichi looked to his left side, clearly uncomfortable to talk about it.

’When I woke up, my emotions were completely messed up. I wanted to both smile out of happiness but for whatever reason I wanted to cry as well.’ Kokichi said as the tears that once filled his eyes disappeared. 

‘Imaru told me that the reason why I’m like this, is most likely because of how I managed to keep everything in during the game.’ Kokichi says calmly as Kaito listens. 

‘It should be getting better with time but for the time being, I’m a mess.’ Kokichi says. 

‘ANYWAY, HOW ARE YOU DOING?!’ Kokichi screams at the top of his lungs, seemingly angry to which the random pedestrians around them stare at the two of them, clearly indicating that they should be silent. 

‘I’m doing great. I’ve been noticed a couple of times since I woke…’ Kaito says before being interrupted by kokichi. 

‘That’s… great, I guess. Anyway I need to go.’ Kokichi says, boredom filling his voice as he runs away at a speed that would make a cyclist jealous. Kaito tries to call out to him but it was to no avail. Kokichi was already long gone into the sea of pedestrians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, i had a very stressfull week at school. Anyway, now there are 5 people awake and i'm not sure if i want to cover everyone waking up. While i definitely want to cover Kaede, Kaito, Shuichi and so on, there are characters that i don't have any clue one what to do with. Ryoma and Korekiyo are the main problem. So if you could leave suggestions on what i could do with them, that would be greatly appreciated. Hope you all enjoyed the 4th chapter of 'Ultimate recovery.' and i hope to see you all in the next chapter.


	5. Out of tune

‘And lastly you have Kokichi. He has something wrong with his emotions.’ Imaru said as the blonde haired pianist listened carefully, completely dumbfounded at this whole scenario. 

‘So yes, everyone will wake up eventually, however I don’t know who will wake up next. There is no pattern.’ He continued with a killing silence following his sentence. 

‘Wow.’ Kaede interrupted the silence. 

‘That’s a pretty calm reaction.’ Imaru said with a tiny bit of surprise in his voice.

’So far, you’re looking pretty well.’ Imaru said, only to be met with silence. 

‘Of course, Momota said that he was all right and he looked well. Later I found out he hits the bottle a little too hard.’ Imaru continued. 

‘How do you know what he is up to?’ Kaede asked the man. 

‘He was a huge character in an international phenomenon. People will recognize you and when they see you drinking so much, word goes around.’ The thought of her friend drinking himself to death disgusted her so much, that she felt like throwing up. 

‘We’re all fucked aren’t we?’ Kaede asked the man. 

‘It’s a common side effect, don’t worry.’ Imaru answered as he stood up from his chair and walked along every pod in the room.

‘Every single one of these people will wake up and will have some sort of problem. It has been like that ever since the very first game about 50 years ago.’ Imaru told as Kaede listened carefully. 

‘Naegi woke up completely mentally messed up, Kirigiri had suicidal thoughts nearly every single minute of the day and Enoshima kept on rambling about despair even after being awake for a couple months.’ Images of the characters flashed into her head and one question popped into her head. 

‘That was 50 years ago?’ Imaru sighed, clearly reminiscing of older days. 

‘I sometimes forget that as well, I remember watching that first season back when I was 12.’ Imaru answered as some sort of smile appeared and disappeared in a second. 

‘So, you’re 65?’ Kaede asked unorthodoxly to which even Imaru raised an eyebrow. 

‘Do I look like I’m 65?’ He asked, clearly irritated. 

‘I mean, you’re not young.’ Kaede replied, tensing up as that sentence left her mouth.

‘Why did I say that?’ She thought to herself, scared as to what Imaru will do to her. 

‘Wait, why am I thinking he will do something to me?’ Surprisingly, Imaru didn’t run over to her and hurt her like she thought, instead a smile appeared on his face. 

‘I’m not going to hurt you, don’t worry.’ He said, calming Kaede down. 

‘I’m 42, I watched a rerun of that first season and i heard that that was what those people had.’ He continued. A silence filled the room. It wasn’t an anxious silence, it was soothing silence. One of those silences where you feel like you can sleep on the spot even with an unknown person in the same room.’ 

A smile appeared on her face as she remembers that moment, as it was the moment before shit hit the fan. Still recovering from the calming substance and the burning pain in her stomach from the fist Imaru gave her, the smile slowly but surely disappears as a moment of her past, wishing that it stayed just that little bit longer. The nurse seemed to have noticed it as she looked at her, clearly concerned. 

‘Are you all right dear? I know that you don’t like what’s happening but it’s needed for your recovery.’ The nurse told her to which Kaede gave a fake smile. 

‘I’m disgusting for being so fake.’ She thought to herself as the nurse returned a true smile, one that could warm someone’s heart if they had one that is. 

‘I know that you’re seeing things but believe me. Everything will be all right.’ The nurse assured, clearly not understanding what the hell she is going through.

That goddamned thing just keeps following her. No one can see it and no one acknowledges it, but it’s there. A green haired boy with blood streaming out of his head and with a Monokuma plushie keeps on following her, stalking and taunting her. Teasing her for her stupid, stupid mistake. It doesn’t talk, it doesn’t even close its eyes. It simply keeps on staring at her, judging her for his in game death. 

‘If only they didn’t find it out…’ She thought to herself as another thought with a different voice popped in her head, screaming ‘What?’ at her. The nurse opened her room door and led her inside. ‘This will be your residence during your stay here, which will of course last until you have recovered completely.’ Kaede nodded to the information given. 

‘I will leave you for now, if you need anything press that green button above your bed and I’ll be here before you’ll know it.’ The nurse said as she made her way to the door and left the room.

She was alone in her room, apart from that thing of course. For some reason, she stared at the thing like how it stares at her, not moving a single millimeter. It… intrigued her, it intrigued her how that thing completely resembles Rantaro when he died. The blood streaming down, definitely comes from a soft spot on his head where normally the thick walls from a skull should be, completely destroyed by a hard metal shot put ball. A smile once again appeared on her face, smiling at the image in front of her as a thought popped into her head. ‘Was I always this sadistic?’ 

The rest of the week seemed to go by in less than a second. She sees many faces and while they seem… kind…, she doesn’t remember a single face from them the second she leaves one of those conversations. Apart from one of them and it came from a nurse having a conversation with a colleague. 

‘Did you hear that Maki Harakuwa woke up from that show?’ The nurse said. As soon as that name was dropped, her interest peeked and she listened in on the conversation. 

‘Yeah, apparently she has an extreme case of PTSD. It’s so extreme that even seeing the colors white and black combined can trigger an attack and knowing how common those colors are in clothing, she must be having non stop panic attacks.’ A smile once again appeared on her face.

The conversation practically ended there as the nurses kept talking about useless and boring stuff. She makes her way to the cafeteria to grab a plate of food, so that that disgusting feeling in her stomach would go away. With a tray of food in her hands, she looks around the room for an empty table to sit at. When she spots one, she runs into someone and nearly drops her tray on the ground. The person apologizes but she doesn’t even acknowledge his existence. She starts eating her food as soon as she sits down at her table. The food is surprisingly not that bad. Sure it doesn’t even come close to compare to what she ate when she went on of her billions date with another stupid guy or girl, but it’s good enough.

While she is eating, her ears pick up a rather… interesting name. A name that she didn’t think she would hear so soon. 

‘Could you please give this tray to Saihara? He’s in block C, third room to your left when you leave the elevator.’ The man commands to someone. 

‘Saihara, huh?’ She thought to herself as a smile once again appeared on her face. 

‘Let’s visit him later.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back with the 5th chapter of Ultimate Recovery and now both Maki and Kaede woke up and surprise! Kaede and Shuichi are in the same hospital. What drama will appear from this situation? Only time will tell. Please comment on this story, share it, bookmark it, do whatever you like with this story, i only hope that you all enjoyed the 5th chapter of Ultimate Recovery.


	6. Broken sculpture

The wind that the cold outside that this real world is known for brushed past her short, white hair, sending a shiver up her spine. 

‘I am tough.’ The girl tells herself as she takes a hit from her cigarette, remembering what her mom once told her while she walks closer to her destination. 

'Never smoke, it poisons the body.’ She sighs, wondering what her now deceased mother would think of how she ended up. 

A girl who had a future like no other. A girl who one day would be at the top of the world with thousands of fans waiting in a line to grace their eyes upon her newest art. 

As she comes closer to the grave, more and more memories flood her mind. Not only memories of the kind human who her mother was, but also of the equally kind human who her father was. She can feel the tears coming up, but she refuses to let them fall. 

‘I am tough. I can do this.’ Angie once again tells herself, hoping that her own words would keep her from fully breaking down. 

A couple of seconds later, she arrives at what she hasn’t seen for a couple of weeks. The weeks where she was called ‘The ultimate artist’. She remembers her audition very vividly and can retell every single word spoken inside of that room. 

_‘Why do you want to participate in this season?’ The blue haired girl asked without averting her gaze from her paper of questions._

_‘Kinda disrespectful to not even look at me.’ Angie thought, clearly offended by the girls unprofessionalism. Nevertheless, she still answers the question. She has to._

_‘I think I would be perfect for this season of Danganronpa. I have been a fan for a very long time and I-‘_

_‘Stop.’ The girl interrupted her, irritating Angie beyond belief with her unprofessionalism._

_‘Every single participant has told that story before, so unless you come up with a good reason you won’t make it honey.’ Angie nodded and opened her mouth to tell her real reason._

_‘My mom and dad recently died and I need the money in order to further their business.’_

If only she had won. Once again the tears threatened to spill, but she kept herself together all be it barely. 

‘Hi mom. Hi dad.’ She says to no one, but to the graves on the ground bellow her. 

‘Sorry that I haven’t came to visit recently. I have been busy.’ She somehow manages to smile, despite clearly being in pain. 

‘I haven’t been able to gather enough money to further what you guys left, but… somehow I will! I will make sure to gather enough money and make both of you proud!’ This morning, the weather broadcast didn’t look very promising and the clouds above her proofed that broadcast. Light rain slowly but surely falls from the sky. 

‘I didn’t win Danganronpa but at least I got some coverage! Surely people will eventually appreciate my creations.’ She told to no one, subconsciously trying to reassure herself that everything will turn out okay in the end. 

‘At least they should. Right?’ Of course they won’t. Inside of the game she was one of the more hated characters, constantly preaching about a nonexistent god and overall just being a bitch. 

‘Korekiyo was right to kill me.’ She thought to herself. 

‘The season would’ve sucked had a failure been one of the survivors.’ She told herself, constantly pushing her deeper into whatever hole she is pushing herself in. 

She makes her way back to the house that her parents worked so hard for. The city she walks through is filled with people walking to whatever activity they need to go to. She doesn’t look up to any of the faces, afraid that she will be recognized. She hears people talking, talking about their everyday activities. Meeting with friends or family, doing groceries or even just going for a simple walk. All those activities filling them with joy. Angie grows jealous of their joy. 

‘Why did they have to die…’ She thinks in her mind. 

The walk to her parents house is… weird for her. She hopes and begs that her parents are alive and that it was all just one big nightmare or at the very least a joke. But every single time that she opens the front door and enters her home, she was met with silence. A silence that would turn anyone insane. Because of that she didn’t look or acknowledge the poor girl sitting on the ground begging for at least a little bit of money. She doesn’t acknowledge her blue hair, her greyish blue eyes or even her name being called out by the girl. She decides that Shirogane doesn’t deserve her respect even if she is potentially starving to death. 

‘She enjoyed our suffering in the game and acted like a bitch during my audition, why would I give her even a little bit of joy if I can’t seem to get it?’ 

The last bit of the journey passes by calmly, only a couple of times during her walk did she see someone looking at her, judging her. Most of them just ignore her, ignore who she is and see her as who she was. A lunatic who manipulates people into a cult like group and who seems to be good at making art, but even that gets pushed to the sidelines when they talk about her. No matter what happens they always judge her for her personality, but for as insane as that may be, that’s not what she wants. She wants people to acknowledge her for her work or at the very least even acknowledge she exists at all. Her parents were the only people she every got accepted by. Bullied at school and not having any friends makes it so that the only people that you can feel safe with are your parents or siblings. She doesn’t have any siblings and her parents are dead. 

‘Goddamn it…’ She thinks in her mind, once again feeling the tears coming. 

She hurries to the house, opening the door and closing it in less than a second. As soon as the door closes, the tears stream of her face, wetting the ground underneath her. 

‘I… am tou-tough. I AM TOUGH GODDAMN IT.’ She screams at herself, begging for the tears to stop from falling onto the ground. But they don’t and for the first time in her life, there was no one there to hold her or to tell her that eventually everything will be all right. Instead, she cries on the ground until she passes out, hoping that maybe she will wake up to the sound of her parents calling her to wake her up from whatever nightmare this is. But deep down inside, she knows that that won’t ever happen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the 6th chapter of 'Ultimate Recovery'. As always i hope that you all enjoyed it. Leave criticism, tips or general talk in the comments, leave a kudos if you want and i hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. See you all next time. Also thank you for 1000 hits!


	7. Fallen down

She knew where she was, she knew what was going on and she knew what was going to happen. She’s currently in a pod, still asleep but considering how she can think and the fact that her senses have returned to her, she knows that soon she will wake up and be greeted by ‘Team Danganronpa’ congratulating her for her amazing performance in the season. The light that she has seen tens of time appeared and a second later, she could see the room. The room with all the other pods and all the other participants. 

What surprised her is that she wasn’t greeted by a team of people, but instead by a clearly annoyed Imaru sitting down at the table. Still feeling the effects of waking up, she carefully makes her way to the table, takes a seat and asks Imaru what’s going on. 

‘Imaru, where is everyo-‘ 

‘We are disappointed in you performance Shirogane.’ Imaru interrupted her with clear irritation plastered on his face. 

Normally he doesn’t get irritated as he has always been known to never let his emotions seen or shown. That’s why they employed him to help the awakening students, he can help them without having him having a panic attack or feeling sad for the students. 

‘Why are they disappointed?’ Shirogane asks feeling the effects slowly going away. 

Next thing she knew, she was thrown out on the streets 

‘Because that ending divided the fanbase more than anything has ever done.’ Was the last thing Imaru said as he closed the door to the Danganronpa main building. 

‘… This is bad. Am I … Fired?’ Anxiety started to build in her stomach. 

‘But… But if I’m fired then I… then I’m homeless…’ Was all she could think about. She didn’t think about the other contestants, not about what the ratings were or if that ending really was that controversial to get her to be fired. 

Sure, she broke the fourth wall but that happens all the time with monokuma so where is the harm in the mastermind breaking the fourth wall. She wasn’t going to let them just kick her out like that. She stood up from her fall, went to the door and started banging on it, hoping that someone would open the damn door. 

‘HEYY, HELLO. IS ANYONE THERE?’ She screamed at the door, praying for Imaru to still be within hearing range. Surely enough her prayers were answered as the door opened. 

‘Imaru, you can’t just throw me out, without giving a reason!’ She remarked only getting a sigh from Imaru. 

‘Listen Shirogane, I didn’t want it to be like that but the people higher up want you to disappear.’ Those words broke her fragile heart more than anything ever has in this godforsaken world. 

‘But…I have nowhere to go… I DIDN’T EVEN DO ANYTHING WRONG. MONOKUMA BREAKS THE FOURTH WALL ALL THE TIME!!’ She argued. They couldn’t just throw her out like trash, they promised to give her a position in ‘Team Danganronpa’ if she would create an amazing season and for all she knew, she reached that criteria. 

‘I know of your circumstances Shirogane but they gave me the task to throw you out when you wake up and who am I to rebel against what they want?’ Imaru said as a slight sadness could be seen on his face. 

‘What about my check?’ Shirogane asked, hoping that she can at least pay for an apartment for a couple of days. 

‘I don’t know about everything that happens inside of the company Shirogane but they did say that they only paid people who officially work for Danganronpa and for as far as I know, you would only have gotten a place after you made an amazing season.’ Tsumugi could not believe what she was hearing. She was not even going to be paid. 

For the next couple of hours, she wanders around the city. Not knowing where she can go or what she could do. She doesn’t have a lot of money left on her as a lot off the prize money that she got from season 52 went into the budget for season 53. That goddamn tradition that basically fucked her up. She didn’t get a job and she lost a huge amount of money so she could have a chance to get that goddamned job in the first place. 

‘…This is so fucked’ Realization dawned upon her as tears once again threatened to drop. 

‘Why… why did it fail?’ She thought to herself. The season wasn’t a failure right? It broke the fourth wall and the characters who survived up until that point were generally pretty loved. 

‘Why…?’ 

Once she reached the local park and found a bench to sit on did she see a possible answer to her questions. She picked up the left behind news paper and started reading the headline. 

‘Danganronpa 53’s controversial ending.’ She read. 

‘Controversial?’ She thought to herself. Nevertheless she read further. 

‘Danganronpa 53 recently ended and with it came a wave of criticism towards the worldwide phenomenon. The company behind the TV show was never known for their help to the participants as multiple interviews with past participants showed that while help and therapy are provided, they are sometimes lackluster and sometimes don’t even help at all.’ She frowned when she read that line. 

‘That’s not true… When I woke up I was helped and it definitely wasn’t ‘lackluster’’ Nevertheless she continued reading. 

‘The main criticism that rose after the recent ending was that the show seemed to paint every single watcher, fan or participant as a bloodthirsty person, only wanting to see people suffer.’ 

‘I mean, that’s kinda… true.’ Realization once again hit her. She did call the outside world the ‘Mastermind’ and that could offend some people. 

‘Because of this, the company has been under criticism which could force them to change a lot inside of ‘Team Danganronpa’ and how they handle their participants after a game has ended.’ She has read enough and decided to close the paper and leave it at the place where it was left. 

‘… I screwed up.’ She thought to herself. 

‘This is my fault…’ It really was her fault. 

The sun started to go down and with it the moon started to rise. People around her were hurrying towards their destination. Either a night time job or a warm home with an amazing meal laying on the table. 

‘If only I had that luxury…’ She thought as her stomach growled. She was really hungry as she didn’t eat anything since she was thrown out of ‘Team Danganronpa’. 

‘…’ She looked to her left and saw what she hated, just full on despises more than anything. 

‘…I have no choice…’ She stood up, headed to the trash can and rummaged it for anything that’s edible. A rotten banana, an empty bottle of water are seemingly everything she can find. Eventually, she finds a half eaten sandwich, not fresh but not rotten either. She reluctantly takes a bite from it, hating herself deeply for going back to who she didn’t want to be. 

After she finished her sandwich, she took the news paper again and decided to read whatever else has happened recently. One article stood out to her. 

‘Local gang leader killed by rival gang member.’ She read out loud while looking at the picture of the supposed culprit. Her eyes widened at the sight of the once gentle giant with red eyes being shown. 

‘…Gonta?’ She thought to herself, completely thrown off. She knew Gonta didn’t have a good life. He was poor, like her, but she didn’t know he turned to the dark side of society in order to survive. 

‘Killer supposed participant of the most recent season of Danganronpa. Killer still on the loose and police initiating national search.’ She stopped reading after that paragraph. 

‘…Everyone…is messed up aren’t they…?’ She finally concluded as the sun finally went away, creating space for the moon to rise. 

‘…’ The park that was once filled with joy and people running around having fun, was now completely empty. 

‘…We are all…hated by life itself…’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the 7th chapter of 'Ultimate recovery'. My apologies for the wait but writers block, exams and just life in general have kept me from writing. Now however, i have two months of nothing but time to write for the fanfic. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of 'Ultimate Recovery'! As always, feel free to leave kudos or a comment on what i can do to improve.


	8. Disgrace

“YOU WERE NOTHING BUT A SLUT IN THAT GAME!” Her boyfriend yelled at her. 

“THE OUTFIT, THE LANGUAGE AND EVERYTHING ELSE!” She gritted her teeth. She wanted to insult him, yell at him and have a full blown fight to defend herself. 

“I DIDN’T KNOW THAT THEY WOULD GIVE ME ALL OF THAT KIACHI!” She yelled back, no longer holding herself back. 

“BULLSHIT! YOU HAD NEARLY ALL THE POWER TO DECIDE HOW YOU WOULD LOOK AND ACT AND THAT PERSON, THAT SLUT IS WHAT CAME OUT OF IT!” He countered, veins now completely visible out of anger. 

“I TOLD THEM TO MAKE ME AS CLASSY AS POSSIBLE!” She replied, tears starting to form. Are they out of anger? Maybe sadness? Or a very cruel happiness to see Kiachi again? 

“DON’T YOU DARE FUCKING CRY! YOU BROUGHT THIS UPON YOURSELF!” He yelled, probably waking up their neighbors in their equally beautiful penthouse. 

“IT’S YOUR FAULT MIU! YOUR AND YOURS ONLY!” She wanted to hold them back, but whether the game messed her up or she has always been this weak, it doesn’t matter. They spilled, flowed on to the floor. 

“GODDAMN IT MIU! WHY ARE YOU CRYING? IF THERE IS ANYONE WHO SHOULD BE CRYING, IT’S ME BUT DO YOU SEE MY CRYING?” He continued, showing no sympathy, showing no emotions but pure unfiltered hatred. 

“…” She didn’t respond. How could she? 

“…It’s all my fault…” She thought to herself. 

“…I’m sorry…” She sobbed pathetically. 

“SORRY? YOU’RE SORRY FOR FUCKING UP MY IMAGE? WELL THANK GOD! NOW EVERYTHING WILL BE GOOD AGAIN!” He yelled mockingly. 

“FUCK OFF MIU! JUST FUCK OFF!” The words stung. They really did, only causing her to cry harder. 

“NOT ONLY DID YOU TURN INTO A SLUT! YOU BECAME AN INVENTOR, COMPLETELY SHAMING AND MOCKING MY FAMILY AS IF IT’S NOTHING!” He continued his rant, pushing her onto the floor. 

“…I thought…you would’ve been happy to see me again…” She said, trying to calm him down. 

“HAPPY? I’M DONE!” He screamed, walking towards their room. The sound if the closet opening and a suitcase being thrown onto the ground coming out of it. 

“…No…” She thought to herself, slowly realizing what he was doing. 

“HERE YOU GO! NOW FUCK OFF!” He gave her a pathetic and tiny suitcase with her shittiest clothes. 

“…Kiachi…please…no…” She begged him, still crying her heart out. 

“…You can’t do this…” She went down onto her knees, fully begging for him to forgive her. 

“…” He was silent for a while until a deadly and piercing glare directed at her was formed. 

“Now isn’t this nostalgic for you?” He mocked as he came extremely come close to her. 

“Fuck off…I don’t want to see you.” He said as he pointed towards the door. 

The next couple of hours were nothing but a daze. Every hours, minute and second passing by, she couldn’t recall. She would see faces of the unimportant, the people who just go to their work and try their best to make the best of life. 

“…” She sat down on a bench finally giving into the demands of her suffering legs, begging her to stop walking and to sit down. She once had it all. A rich boyfriend, a beautiful penthouse and a brighter future than most people in the world. 

“…It’s all gone…” She finally realized. Everything has been taken from her. 

“…” She wanted to cry, she wanted to curl up into a ball but for some reason her body didn’t let her. People pass her by, either not noticing her or gazing at her, no doubt having seen her in that show. 

“oh…dear is everything alright…?” Miu flinched at the sudden voice. It was deep and the person who it came from has to be over 70. Miu gazed at the pan who it came from. Blue hair, hunched over, clearly can’t walk properly anymore, glasses and rimples covering his entire face. 

“…” Miu didn’t respond. 

“…Dear…is everything alright…?” The man repeated, clearly concerned. 

“…No…” Miu responded. 

“…How come…what has happened…?” The man kindly asked as he sat down next to her. 

“…Why should i tell you…?” Miu asked, clearly not wanting to talk about her struggles with a stranger. 

“I like to think that talking can help with problems miss…?” 

“Iruma.” Miu responded when he asked for her name. 

“Nice to meet you miss Iruma.” The old man smiled at her. 

“My name is Iahji Wato.” Miu nodded in respect to her elder. 

“Don’t give me that miss. I should show respect to you.” Iahji responded. 

“…Why would you…?” Miu asked, interested. 

“Considering that you look horrible and you seem like you have been crying.” Iahji kindly replied. 

“What happened? You don’t have to go into detail, just the basics.” The man explained to which Miu sighed. 

“…My boyfriend kicked me out…” She finally explained. A look of shock appeared upon Iahjis face. 

“I’m sorry miss. No one should go through that…” He laid his hand on her shoulder. She smiled softly at him but the smile disappeared as fast as it appeared. 

“…Thanks…” She dryly replied. 

“Do you want to go drink tea miss?” Iahji requested. 

“Maybe you will feel better.” He added as an extra attempt to convince Miu. 

“…” Miu struggled to give the old man an answer. On one hand, you have the fact that this man is old and wouldn’t do any harm but on the other hand, you still have the fact that Iahji is a complete stranger. 

“…Sure, lets go.” She finally says, agreeing to his request. Iahji nods enthusiastically and motions for Miu to follow him to what she assumes is his favorite tearoom. The walk towards the tearoom was silent. 

Not a single word was said between the two people and in a way, that silence scared Miu. 

“LET ME GO!” She screams at the top of her lungs when the two men grab her arms to hold her down. 

“No can do miss…” Iahji teased as he motioned for the two masked people to silence her. They did what was asked for them. They covered her mouth with their hands. 

“…Now then…Miu Iruma…Ultimate inventor…” Iahji began speaking. 

“…Look at you…the once so beautiful and talkative inventor now broken down to nothing but shadow…” He taunted. 

“…And that shadow is their actual self! That’s just so hilarious…You turned into someone who you aren’t…and that person is an infinite amount of times better than you currently…” He teased with clear venom in his voice. 

“…I myself also participated in ‘Danganronpa’…I had the role of the…’anti-hero’…I wanted to do good…but I had a rather…weird way of reaching it…” 

“…I was hated by many for many reasons…and I can’t stand how such a slut…and unlikeable character like you had fans…yet I was seen as the devil…” He continued his monologue. 

“…Hahaha…I was a monster back then…” He laughed creepily. Miu was beyond terrified. She tried to wrestle herself free but the grip Iahji’s henchmen had on her was unbreakable. She couldn’t scream and she couldn’t get away. 

“…Please…let me go…” She screamed in her mind desperately. 

“…My wife died 3 years ago…I’ve been very lonely ever since…” He looked up at the scared Miu. 

“…You would want to fill that void…don’t you Miu…?” He asked, completely neutral. One of his henchman put a knife to her throat, effectively forcing her to comply to his request. 

Tears started to form in her eyes. These weren’t tears of sadness but tears of fear. The fear of death if she doesn’t comply to his request. A part of her still ignorantly hoped that he only meant going for tea, but she subconsciously already knew what his request entailed. She wasn’t able to do anything but nod as tears fell onto the ground. 

“…Why are you crying…you’re going to live a good life Miu…my bed is pretty tiny…but I’m certain we can make it work…” He smiled at her mischievously. 

“…Apply the chloroform…” He demanded to his henchmen. On of them did as what was requested and slowly but surely came closer with the chloroform in hand to her mouth and nose. 

“…Thi…this is the end…” She thought to herself as the tears fell like a waterfall onto the ground. She screamed as hard as she could, hoping that maybe a passerby could hear her muffled screaming. 

The chloroform was now right under her nose. She smelled it and was already starting to fall unconscious. A gunshot was heard and a muffled scream soon followed. Blood was splattered onto the wall next to her as she was dropped onto the ground. The two henchmen ran away as their footsteps behind her slowly but surely faded. A figure with skin as pale as someone could possibly have and eyes as blue as the midday sky was now standing in front of her. His face had no emotion but it was clear the figure knew her and Miu knew the figure all too well. 

“…Kiibo…” was all she could say before she fell unconscious. 

“…Iruma…” Was all Kiibo responded with as he helped her up and took her to his apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope you all enjoyed the 8th chapter of 'Ultimate Recovery'. Miu is now awake! Yaaay! And Kiibo aswell! 
> 
> Please take time to leave kudos and a comment on how i can improve my writing. 
> 
> See you all in the next chapter of 'Ultimate recovery'


	9. Useless

“…You are nothing but a slut…” She hears the people around her saying. 

“…You don’t deserve to live…” She hears another say. 

“…You should’ve applied years ago…when they didn’t use virtual reality…” She wanted to scream. Scream for those voices to disappear and leave her alone. Scream for her past to be forgotten and scream for them to forgive her. 

“…I am ashamed that you are my daughter…” Says a figure with the form of her mother. 

“…You put shame on our legacy…” Says a figure with the form of her father. 

She wakes up, sweat coating her forehead and breathing heavily. She looked at the clock. It showed her that it was 4 am. 

“Goddamn it…” She curses to herself. This has been a habit she sadly enough picked up. Waking up at 4 am every day may seem like a chore to most people and that is exactly what it is to her but when her brain forces herself to wake up by showing life like nightmares of death, of disappointment and harassment, what can she do other than wake up? 

“…” She hesitantly gets out off her bed and heads towards her kitchen. 

She doesn’t eat much breakfast, a habit she picked up from her past. 

“Don’t eat so much! You need to train!” Her mind yelled at her as she took a bite from her toast. 

“Only drink water!” Her mind yet again yelled at her as she drank her orange juice. 

“Shut up…” She told her mind, hoping that those thoughts will finally disappear and her past will be forgotten. 

“…They will never go away…” She told herself. Those thoughts have been plaguing her ever since she moved out and every time she does something, those thoughts pop into her head and prevents her from fully enjoying life. 

“It has been 2 weeks since the first participant from the controversial 53rd season of Danganronpa woke up.” The news presenter exclaimed, much to the surprise to Tenko. 

“…Forgot to turn the tv off…again…” She mocked herself. 

“…Don’t watch tv…” Said her mind. She ignored that thought as she put her focus on the television. 

“The first participant who woke up was the protagonist Shuichi Saihara. Mister Saihara is currently in a mental hospital due to him apparently having vocal delusions.” The presenter explained to which Tenko’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“We don’t know all of their whereabouts. However, we do know that two more people need to wake up. These two being Ryoma Hoshi and Korekiy…” She turned the tv off just in time. She wanted to be angry for even nearly hearing that name but another thought replaced that anger. A thought that could potentially give her that tiny bit of happiness in her life that she so desperately needs. 

“…Himiko…” She thought. 

“The presenter didn’t call out her name, so she must be awake…right?” She told herself. 

“…She’s out there…somewhere…” As if a light switch got flicked on, she stood up, took her jacket and left her house to search for the red-haired mage. 

The wind of the outside world flies around here. It’s cold but not cold enough to be unbearable. She’s thankful she took her jacket however as she would’ve probably froze without it. 

“…Where could she be…?” She thought to herself as she followed the waves of the passerby’s on the sidewalk. She hoped that Himiko lived in the same city as her, or atleast somewhere in the outskirts of her city. 

“…What am I even doing…?” She told herself. 

“…For all I know…she isn’t even in this city…she could even not be awake yet…hell, She could even not want to see me…” Thoughts of hesitation and anxiety filled her mind as she kept on aimlessly walking in the direction that everyone seems to be walking in. 

She’s been walking for approximately 30 minutes and not a single sign of Himiko could be seen. She regularly checked her phone to see if there were any updates but to no avail. Her twitter, which she followed shortly after waking up, hasn’t been updated for a while now. 

“…Goddamn it…” She cursed to herself. She noticed how her clock said that it was already 7 pm. She looked up and noticed how slowly but surely, the sun went down, making place for the moon to rise. 

“…God…fucking damn it…” She once again cursed to herself. She had a dilemma in front of her. 

“…Keep on searching…or go home…?” 

“…Stay at home and train…” Her mind told her. Like a reflex, she turned around in the direction of her house, but for once in her life, she decided to ignore it and keep on searching. 

Her search went on for a couple hours and with each minute passing, the sun fell lower and lower while the moon rose higher and higher. The sky got darker and darker and the people roaming the streets got as well. 

“…” Fear was slowly starting to take her over but like a knight she kept on searching, hoping with every corner she passes, that Himiko will magically stand in front off her. She would hug her friend tightly and tell her how much she missed her. 

“…Then, Himiko will turn me down and laugh for being the useless, man hating bitch i…” She ignored her own thought. She pulled out her phone and it told her that it was nearing midnight. A sudden, loud noise startled her and she flinched and turned around in the direction of the source of the sound as a result. 

Her anxiety officially reached its peak. She was frozen out of fear, not moving a single inch even after it was revealed that the culprit of the sound a rat is. She slowly turned around and ran to her house. 

“This was a stupid idea!” She yelled at herself in her mind. She ran as fast as she could to her apartment, peaking at every corner to make sure a thug wouldn’t stab her for money. Eventually, she reached her apartment and with a sigh of relief, she opened the door and closed it in one swift motion. She let herself slide down along her door, exhaustion filling her up completely. 

“…Himiko…” Was the last thought that popped into her mind as she succumbed to sleep 

Once again, due to nightmares, she woke up at an ungodly hour. Her phone told her it was 4 am once again. She yawned as she went through all her notifications. 

“…Danganronpa season 54…Another person brutally killed by ‘Monster Thug’…A new habitant…” She stared at that last message. The landlord of this complex sent a message to all inhabitants. 

“This complex will soon be the home of a new lady. Please give her a heartfelt welcome.” The message read as her eyes narrowed. Nearly no one lives in this complex. The only inhabitants being herself, an old lady who nearly never goes outside, an old man who goes outside too much and an annoying brat who can’t seem to stop hitting on her. 

She deletes the message and stands up for breakfast. She, once again, takes a bowl, fills it with cereal and milk. The thoughts that her parents practically rammed into her keep popping up with every spoon she puts in her throat, keeping her from fully enjoying it. A knock on her door disrupted those thoughts and she reluctantly walks over to the door. 

“…Who’s there…?” She asks at whoever knocked on her door. 

“It’s me! Kiyonda!” The obnoxious brat replied to which Tenko rolled her eyes. 

“…Go away…” She told him and she started to walk away from her door. 

“But babe! I have a present for you!” He replied as a way to change her mind. She didn’t pay attention to his reply and sat back down in her kitchen. 

“…Alright! Not in the mood! I get it!” Kiyonda reluctantly said. 

The sound of a baggage’s wheels was shortly after heard. 

“Oh! You must be the new inhabitant! I’m Kiyonda! Who are you?” He asked to whoever the new inhabitant was. 

“…She’s here so soon…?” Tenko thought to herself as she kept eating her cereal. 

“…Himiko Yumeno…” Tenko practically busted her door open when she heard that. 

“Ah babe! I knew you couldn’t resist!” Kiyonda said as he came closer to hug her. Tenko ran past him, to the little mage and awkwardly stood in front of her. 

“…Hi-…Himiko…?” She couldn’t believe that this was real. 

“…Tenko…?” Himiko replied. The redhead dropped her baggage and hugged Tenko tightly, tears of happiness forming in the corner of her eyes. 

“TENKO!” She cried, loud enough for the entire hall to hear had anyone lived here. Her own tears started to fall onto the ground as Kiyonda awkwardly stood there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And out goes the 9th chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! 
> 
> As always, be sure to leave kudos if you liked this chapter, leave a comment with ways how i can do better or share it with people who you think would like this. 
> 
> See you all in the next chapter of 'Ultimate Recovery'


	10. Broken pieces

“…” Ryoma Hoshi, second victim and forgettable character of the 53rd season of Danganronpa, was slowly waking up. His eyes first met the cheaply painted ceiling with bits and pieces of it either fallen off or on the verge of. He remembers the days he spent painting it vividly. Those sweet days after his wife and him bought this house. He can’t gather the strength to smile as those days are now nothing but pieces of a broken puzzle. 

He looks to his right and sees the faint red light of his alarm clock. 

“…14:05…” He whispers to no one but himself. He should be disappointed in himself that he has, once more, broken his record off sleeping too long. He can’t gather the strength to be mad at himself. He reluctantly got out of his king sized bed. 

“…A waste of money to be honest…” He tells himself. 

After his morning hassle of getting out of bed, he slowly walks towards his neglected kitchen. The pans of his past cooking still not washed, multiple towels thrown around and the fridge not organized in the slightest. Pieces of the ceiling were falling off as well. 

“…” Memories of the countless times his wife and him cooking together flood his mind yet no tears fall. A piece of the ceiling crashing onto the ground wake him up from his daydream. 

He takes whatever leftover bread without fungus he can find, throws it on a plate, sits down at his dinner table and eats it. Memories of his wife and him eating at this very table flood his mind again. He sighs loudly when his ‘meal’ is over and done with. It has become a part of his daily routine: wake up, memories, struggle to get out of bed, memories, go downstairs and eat bread, memories, go outside, memories, go inside, memories, go to bed, memories. 

His tiny legs practically have a mind of their own as they take him outside to his nearly broken mailbox. He, with a lot of struggle, opens the mailbox and takes whatever junk the mail guy threw inside of their out. 

“…Bill, tax, bill, advertisement…” He scans through them briefly, throwing the unnecessary junk away onto his neglected front lawn. He gets inside with the only thing that actually matters: the newspaper. He enters the living room, gets another batch of nostalgia and sits down in his broken wooden chair. 

“…Gokuhara clan member found guilty of double murder, bail of 500000…” He says to himself as he reads the headline He skips the random advertisements and opens the bundle of news. He wanted to be surprised to see Gonta’s face with the big red letters of ‘Murderer caught, pleads innocent.’ Underneath it, but it’s too much strength usage for a silly thing. He flips the page and reads the headline. 

“…Last participant, Korekiyo Shinguji, awakened. Gets assaulted on same day. Read his story…” He frowns heavily at that and he feels himself getting tired from that alone. 

He never had anything personal against Korekiyo, even after his incestuous relationship was revealed during the 3rd trial. 

“…The memories are fake…idiots…” He rants lightly towards his assaulters. He moves his eyes to a picture of a bloodied Korekiyo. Blood seeping from his nose and both his eyes beaten until they are nearly pure black. He silently hopes a speedy recovery for the poor guy. He flips the page again and lands on a page with the headline 

“…What to do after a divo…” He closes the bundle of paper and throws it across the room before he can fully interpret the headline. 

He pulls out a pack of cigarettes, gets his pen-ultimate batch of memories and lights his cigarette. The fire alarm goes off but after one of the numerous chair throws hit it, its sound is only a remnant of what it once was. 

“…Ironic…” He tells himself as he throws his empty cigarette pack with all the rest in the corner of the living room. 

The soft sound of small cardboard boxes falling over follows shortly after. The taste and smell of tabaco calmed him down. It would’ve been enough to once again fall asleep but the usual fire alarm prevented him from falling into the abyss. Through the smoke of his cigarette, he sees how he once again forgot to turn his tv off yesterday. 

“’Team Danganronpa in peril!’ says CEO of the company itself.” The news presenter exclaimed as multiple photos of TD’s main building appear onto the screen. “After the controversial ending of the 53th season of the hit show ‘Danganronpa’ sales of the merchandise and overall interest in the killing game show have died down dramatically.” He continued, catching the attention of the former ultimate tennis player. “Due to this decline in sales and support Team Danganronpa has announced that they cannot support the participants of the latest season in any way as they attempt to first keep themselves from bankruptcy.” Ryoma hissed at the mention of this news as his expression showed a bit of disgust, clearly aimed towards TD. 

“This got confirmed after a photo of the participant Kaito Momota, known as the ultimate astronaut during the killing game, was leaked to the internet where the boy in question went on a drunken rant against Team Danganronpa, exclaiming how ‘They lied’ and ‘F-ed them up’.” Ryoma turned the tv off after hearing that last bit. He now sat in silence, thinking about something he never thought he would do. 

“…How are they doing…?” He asked himself, already knowing the answer to what Gonta, Korekiyo and Kaito have been up to. 

He stood up and headed towards the door. 

“They don’t care about you…” His mind told him, slowing his walk towards the door down by a little bit. 

“You were forgettable at best…” It told him, inducing more and more hesitation. 

“You should’ve killed yourself when you gave your life…Rantaro would have been alive...” He stopped walking as more and more dark thoughts flood through his mind. 

“Forgettable…you fucked up your only chance to be known…to be famous…” His mind cursed. “…You fucked up your perfectly fine marriage for a tiny chance to be famous…pathetic…” 

It was as if an entirely different entity took control of his body and turned him, against his will, towards his living room. 

“This was once a place of happiness…Now of guilt and numbness…” His mind continued. 

“…All because of you…” 

“All because of me…” He echoed the words his mind told him as his final routine of memories hit him. The throwing of chairs, the screams of pure anger, the tiny but noticeable puddle of blood and the huge puddles of tears on the floor. The loud noise of a door slammed echoed as he woke up from his daydream. 

“…” He looked at his living room for a couple more seconds before going upstairs to his bedroom. The clock now tells him its 15:05. He silently curses to himself for being so weak before falling asleep once more as the alarm finally dies down 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the 10th chapter and the end of what i now call the 'Awakening' arc. 
> 
> Now that everyone is awake i can finally start with each of their storylines and their roads to recovery which will also cause the chapters to be longer! yay!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of 'Ultimate Recovery' or as it will be known as starting today 'Hated by life itself'
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment about what i can do better.
> 
> See you all in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Tojo Kirumi has always taken pride in the fact that she was capable of doing nearly everything seemingly without hassle and independently. She has always been dubbed as someone who could do everything, even before she participated in the killing game. She remembers her audition tape vividly, where she asked to be a leader, to help everyone through the despair, expose the mastermind and subsequently win the killing game. She sighed heavily at the random memory popping up as she opened her eyes, staring onto the painful reality of the hospital lights shining onto the former ultimate maid. 

The painful reality of having her being accepted into Danganronpa, only to discover afterwards that she was the second blackened, would only do things when asked and had the downright idiotic inability of working with cognac. She silently cursed herself for believing in Team Danganronpa, she silently cursed herself for being so weak and for being in this current situation. She looks down at her legs. Her beautiful and smooth legs that any women would be jealous of. She caresses them softly, the feeling of them on her fingertips only making her curse more to herself as she can only feel the soft touch of her legs but not of her fingers touching her legs. 

It has been a month ever since the 53th season of Danganronpa ended. All the participants have awoken and are currently roaming the world. She curses herself once more for being stuck in this area as her wheelchair can only take her so far. She glances at the piece of transportation for the less fortunate. “A beautiful invention for those who need it. I don’t need it…” She tells herself. She reassures herself that she can do it. That she can regain the ability to walk and roam the world once more. But no matter how much she tries for those cursed lumps of flesh and bones to move even a centimeter, they won’t budge. 

The only connection she has had with the outside world has been the occasional glances from passerby’s that she gets when they walk along the street. Some smile at her, telling her things like: “Whatever you may have, it will turn out okay!” and “Hang in there!” She never smiles back as her jealousy doesn’t give any space for happiness. She looks outside and notices how the clouds are once again pure grey. The ground is covered in puddles of rain. Some are big and others small. The big ones are deep and the small ones are shallow. 

“How ironic…” 

“Hello miss Tojo.” Her doctor says while walking in the room without her agreement. 

She hates it when she does that. She hates it when they don’t listen or think or do whatever about such a great mind like herself tells them to do. 

“Good morning Doctor Mytha.” She replies with a small hint of sarcasm in her voice. 

“I’m here for the usual check-up” She doesn’t even look up at her patient as she says what Kirumi has heard a billion times the past month. 

“I’m not in the mood for it today doctor.” She replies immediately. 

“I don’t need help. I’m perfectly fine.” She tells herself reassuringly. 

“It’s a necessity for your recove-“ 

“You’ve told me that every day for the past month and nothing has changed.” She rudely interrupts her doctor, showing no interest in going along with whatever she needs to do. 

“You can’t expect to just recover from something like that in less then a month.” Mytha countered, growing lightly frustrated with her unwillingness to cooperate. 

“I don’t care. It’s clear that all these check-ups don’t give results.” Kirumi countered back to which Mytha sighed loudly. She should be used to her patient behavior already but her bitchiness to put it bluntly seems to have no end. 

“I have news for you.” She finally tells her patient, irritated because she wanted to keep this for after the check-up. 

“Explain.” Kirumi bluntly said with a hint of interest in her voice. Mytha smirked lightly as she had her patients attention. 

“Only if you let me do the check-up…” Kirumi internally screamed out of frustration when she heard it. 

“I DON’T WANT TO DO THE CHECK-UP! FUCK OFF!” echoed throughout her mind. She really wanted to yell at her doctor for playing her like this. Nevertheless, she sighed in defeat. 

“Go ahead.” Was the only thing she said before Mytha started to the usual, irritating routine. 

She lightly checked her legs in various places to see if there were any reactions to the stimulation. Like usual, her legs didn’t move to anything. They laid as still like those of a corpse. 

“No response…” Mytha lingered long on what she said as she typed it down on her ipad. Kirumi looked at Mytha, trying to find any weakness that she could exploit to get out of this situation. 

“It won’t work! How long do we need to do this for you to understand?!” Her mind said. 

“How have you been feeling?” Mytha asked as she continued checking her legs. 

“…Good…” She replied bluntly. 

“…” Mytha typed something down. Kirumi noticed how what she typed down was longer than what she said. 

“We’ll give you more pills against the occasional pain and of course another dose of your sleeping pills. Now then, for the promised news.” She laid her ipad down onto her nightside table. Kirumi looked up at Mytha once more with interest. 

“You are now able to have people visit you.” Mytha said to which Kirumi simply remained neutral. 

“Is that it?” She asked after a small time of silence between the two women. 

“Yes. Family and friends are now able to visit you.” She repeated once more. 

“…” Kirumi let silence once again fill her room. Eventually, she broke that silence by lying down and turning over to face the window. 

“You may leave.” She replied calmly to this ‘news’. 

“Not hap…” 

“My family doesn’t talk to me anymore and I don’t have friends. Leave.” Kirumi bluntly interrupted as Mytha’s eyes widened slightly at her words. 

“But, there is som…” 

“Leave. Now.” She interrupted once again rudely. She turned around and walked towards the door after letting out a sigh of defeat. 

“I’ll be in the psychiatric ward if you need me. I need to take care of another patient.” She wanted to add how her other patient was even worse than Kirumi but she kept her professionalism up and walked out the room. 

Silence once again filled her room as she looked outside her window like usual. There were no passerby’s for once and it seemed like the weather was clearing up a bit for whatever reason. The sound of footsteps calmly approaching could be heard from the hallway. She kept on looking outside, not paying any attention to the footsteps. The soft knocking on the door was what caught it however. 

“What?” Was the only thought that popped into her mind. The door shortly opened and her eyes were greeted with the figure of Rantaro Amami. 

“Hey…” He greeted and waved softly. Kirumi didn’t respond, she only stared at the green haired adventurer with clear confusion. 

“I’m Rantaro Amami. We were in the same killing game.” He continued which only served to confuse Kirumi even more. 

“I…know that? Why are you here?” She asked somewhat bluntly. 

“You woke up right after I woke up.” He explained, causing the memory to return to Kirumi. 

“I knew that…” She lied. 

“That still doesn’t explain why you are here.” She continued. 

“I just wanted to check up…” 

“Stop.” She interrupted him rudely. Rantaro raised an eyebrow at her interruption. 

“Did I say something wrong?” He asked, keeping his composure despite Kirumi’s behavior. 

“You don’t need to check up on me. I’m doing perfect right now.” Kirumi explained. 

“That’s great.” He exclaimed softly as he sat down in a chair. 

“You can leave…” “I’m Rantaro Amami.” Rantaro repeated once more. Kirumi only looked at him with more confusion. 

“You told me that already idiot.” 

“You told me that already. Id-…” She stopped herself from saying that last part. 

“…Really?” Rantaro asked, his voice more serious than normal. Kirumi simply nodded to answer his question. 

“…Sorry. I…do that often.” He explained vaguely. Kirumi only got more and more confused with each and every word escaping from Rantaro’s mouth. 

“What do you mean ‘often’?” She asked, her attention now put onto Rantaro. 

“Wait…what?” Her mind asked to this uncharacteristic moment. Normally, she wouldn’t give anyone her attention considering that she can do everything by herself. 

“I forgot.” He explained in the same vague manner from a second ago. 

“…You forgot that you introduced yourself not even a minute ago?” She asked mockingly. 

Rantaro didn’t pick up on the mocking and replied with: “Yes…It’s complicated.” He scratched the back of his head. 

“I just forget things easily…and…I forgot a lot from my past.” He explained. Kirumi’s eyes widened at his clarification. 

“You…lost your memory?” Kirumi asked rhetorically. 

“Basically yes. I forgot what my name was when I woke up.” She frowned at him. 

“How do you remember that then?” She asked, cynical as to whether or not Rantaro was telling the truth. 

“I remember bits and pieces of everything that happened.” He explained further, remaining like his usual calm self. 

“…I don’t believe you…” Kirumi said bluntly. Rantaro stayed calm despite her not believing him. 

“Why not?” He asked. “You seem way to calm about you presumably losing your memory.” 

“I don’t understand why I am like that either.” He laughed awkwardly as Kirumi frowned at the green haired boy. 

“Anyway, how have you been?” Rantaro repeated once more. 

“…” Kirumi stared at the boy, contemplating on whether or not his supposed memory loss was a reality or a lie. 

“Prove it.” Kirumi bluntly said, expecting for her to have to explain herself further to Rantaro. 

“I can’t really prove that I suppose. You’ll have to trust me.” Rantaro simply replied, still in his usual calm demeanor. 

“Trust? People who trust only get backstabbed. I trusted Danganronpa.” Kirumi said with venom in every word. 

“Me too.” Rantaro exclaimed. 

“Now look at me.” His calm composure seemed to break a little as a hint of sadness could be seen. 

“Yeah, look at you.” She plainly replied. 

“…” Silence once again filled the room. Kirumi noted how it felt different than usual but she couldn't find the word for the feeling. She got more and more irritated with her inability to place the feeling. 

“I’ll be going. I still need to do some things.” Rantaro told Kirumi as he stood up. 

“It was nice to see you again Kirumi.” Kirumi simply nodded at him before he turned around and walked towards the door. Rantaro left the room and the silence once again felt different. She laid down and shook the feeling off as she closed her eyes to rest. 

“…Why is this bed so uncomfortable all of a sudden?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Kokichi Ouma has always been a weird boy. He liked to remain in the sidelines and look at everyone from a distance. In school, he never talked a lot. He only spoke when spoken to and that didn’t happen a lot. The only sounds he made a lot in his life where those of agony after all the beatdowns he suffered through. Kokichi Ouma is an even weirder boy right now. After he had awoken from the killing game, the people around him noticed how he would react in extraordinarily ways. He would cry when he should be happy. He would be mad when he should cry and so many other combinations. 

Some days, it was worse than others. He would sometimes feel so bad that leaving his bed could kill him and on others he would feel so happy that it felt as if he could take on the entire world. Kokichi Ouma is a weird boy that catches all the attention. He sees all the glances, the few glares and the occasional fan walking up to him for an autograph. He really doesn’t want all that attention but if the people around him could be happy, then he is willing to destroy his comfort zone. 

“Today is one of my better days…” He tells himself after discovering that he has the power to leave his bed for the day. 

He rushed downstairs to his kitchen, already faintly smelling the waffles his mother has prepared for him. 

“Good morning mom.” He simply says as he sits down at the table. 

“Goodmorning sweetie.” She walks over him and kisses his head softly. 

“How did you sleep?” She asked him. Kokichi suddenly felt a wave of tiredness hit him so he gave her a weak thumbs up. 

“Tired?” She asked sweetly, concerned about her only son. He weakly nodded as a reply. 

“Take it easy. You deserve it.” She told him as she turned to the kitchen once more, took a few waffles, put them on a plate and gave them to her son. 

His tiredness soon faded away as he regained his strength once more. He sat up right in his chair and looked down at the plate with his breakfast. 

“Thank you mom.” He tells her as he takes a delicious bite. 

“It’s not a problem dear.” She reassured her son. They remain silent for a while, the only noises being heard were that of the oven and the bites Kokichi took. 

“Are you going to go to therapy today?” His mom eventually asked, breaking the comfortable silence to which Kokichi hummed as a response. The therapy he has been following should have the eventual end goal of him being as normal as he could be once more. 

He doesn’t seem fazed by the horrible things that happened inside the game itself. He knew what was going to happen if he ever participated in one. A Danganronpa veteran fan like himself could only dream of actually participating in one, so the excitement he felt when he got the email stating that his application was accepted was something that has never been seen before in the usually calm and silent boy. When he woke up in a room filled with some open and some not yet opened pods, he felt…happy to be alive but angry at himself for having to go through that. It was as if two personalities clashed against each other in his head over what he should have been feeling at that moment. 

He finishes up his breakfast, kisses his mom goodbye, takes his jacket and heads to outside with the hospital as destination in mind for his usual therapy. The walk towards the hospital was as uneventful as always. He noticed multiple glances at him from some passerby’s but he ignores them as usual. Some of them were glares with bad intent and others were stares of admiration. He felt happiness building up inside of him. 

“It wasn’t worth it…” He thinks. 

The hospital was as busy as always. People, both with mental problems and physical disabilities, were walking towards their appointments, some have a happy and confident face while others have a face of hopelessness and utter defeat. Memories of the killing game where the other participants and him suffered through despair like the death road or the execution of Kaede flooded his mind for a split second. He felt…hopeful for some reason. He took a mental note to remind him that he has to talk about that to his therapist. 

“How have you been feeling Kokichi?” His therapist Mytha Tobao asked in her usual professional tone. He knew that she tried to look as concerned of his wellbeing as she possibly could but that she really didn’t care at all whether or not he recovers from his problem. He sighed heavily as he opened his mouth to reply. 

“The usual random reactions to everything.” He replied. 

“No difference even after all those sessions?” Kokichi looked down with a blank expression. 

“Alright then.” Mytha typed something down. 

“What is wrong with me?” Kokichi eventually asked to which Mytha looked up at him and said: 

“We don’t know.” Kokichi’s eyes widened in surprise to this relevation. 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Mytha sighed. 

“We don’t know what condition you are suffering from. We have never seen it before.” Mytha simply explained without shame. 

“Then what have we been doing for the past weeks?” Normally, he would’ve been angry beyond belief at the sudden reveal but he smiled in delight instead. 

“What have I been wasting money on if you don’t even know what I am suffering from?” He asked as happiness seemed to overwhelm him. Mytha remained silent, letting her patient…rant in his own way. 

“I should be angry at you for hiding that from me! Yet here I am laughing at my own misery!” He yelled in between laughs. Mytha typed something down once again, seemingly ignoring Kokichi. 

“We need you for something. Only if you consent of course.” Mytha finally spoke up, catching the attention from the purple haired boy. 

“First you ignore me and then you ask me to help you? Im not the doctor, you are!” He explained with a blank expression and neutral tone as his happy rant seemed to have disappeared. 

“We are able to bring in people that could positively affect the condition of other patients.” Mytha calmly explained as she stood up. 

“It could maybe even help you.” 

’A lie' something in him told him. 

Meanwhile, Mytha walked to the door and opened it. 

“Please, come with me.” She told Kokichi. 

“What if I don’t follow you? What if I don’t want to come with you?” Kokichi asked, having no intent to help the hospital that held the truth from him. 

“Then people that you know will stay in here longer.” She explained, once again catching his attention. 

“Who?” He bluntly asked. 

“You will see if you follow me.” She replied with a smug expression on her face. 

“…” Kokichi reluctantly followed when Mytha left the room. The walk to wherever Mytha was taking him didn’t take too long surprisingly. They passed multiple sections of the hospital, ranging from small infections and broken bones to serious diseases and eventually mental illness. 

“Nearly there.” Mytha exclaimed seemingly to no one. 

“Just around this corner.” She opened a big door and motioned for Kokichi to get inside. He did so, all be it with hesitation. 

“Wait here.” She commanded as she went over to what seemed to be a list. She swiftly came back and said: 

“We’re in luck. It has recently been decided that this patient can be visited. Follow me.” She explained as she, at least he hopes, turns around and walks further. He follows her annoyingly until they stand in front off a nameless room. 

“You can get inside. I’ll be watching from the outside so don’t be scared.” She explained as she entered a staff only room. 

He looks at the nameless door after she had left his side. 

“Who is in there?” He thinks to himself as he reaches out for the doorknob to figure out the truth. With a twist of the knob and a couple footsteps, he enters the room with habitant he should’ve expected. The former ultimate detective Shuichi Saihara laid sleeping on a bed wearing a straitjacket. 

“…” Tears started to fall onto the soft, sofa like floor. He didn’t know why he let them fall or what they represented. Pity? Sadness? Happiness? He doesn’t know the answer and he currently does not want to seak for that truth. He walks over to his former rival. 

“Why would they think this is a good idea…?” He thinks to himself as multiple memories of inside the game flashed into his mind. The time where he told him that he would be alone forever was the one that stung the most, even now after the game has concluded. Shuichi seemed to be sleeping. His eyes were closed and he was sitting down so still that he could mistake him as a corpse had they been in their previous circumstances. He remained silent when he stood right in front of the black haired boy, taking in the numerous changes he seems to have gone through physically. His eyes have gigantic bags under them, wrinkles seem to have taken place near his eyes as well and there are strands of grey hair visible. 

“Stress.” He simply stated in his mind. 

“…Shuichi?” He eventually spoke up. Shuichi didn’t open his eyes and neither did he move a single centimeter. 

“Shuichi.” He repeated louder with no reaction from Shuichi. 

“Shuichi!” He repeated even louder causing Shuichi to groan lightly. He opened his eyes slowly, his grey irises met his own purple eyes. They didn’t speak a single word for a while because neither know what to tell each other. 

“He’s confused why I’m here…right?” He asks himself, clearly nervous. 

“…Hey." Kokichi finally spoke up after a moment of silence. 

“…Hello…Kokichi…” Shuichi responded with a neutral expression. 

“How…How have you been…Shuichi?” He asks, concern in his words. 

“SHUT UP!” The raven haired boy suddenly yelled causing Kokichi to flinch and take a step backwards. 

“…I’m doing as fine…as a mentally unstable person could be.” He responded to Kokichi. 

“…That yell…wasn’t directed to me…?” Kokichi thought to himself as he regained his composure. 

“…How have you been?” Shuichi continued, looking up at Kokichi. 

“Well, I have been…struggling with my emotions…I get mad over nothing…and cry over nothing.” He explained to the still neutral looking Shuichi. 

Another silence filled the room though this one had an uncomfortable feeling plaguing it. Shuichi simply stared at Kokichi, almost judging whether or not what he told him was the truth. The silence kept going until Kokichi suddenly started to feel tears forming in his eyes. He didn’t bother trying to hold them back, as he knew that they would spill regardless. 

“So…you are telling the truth…finally…” Shuichi noted as he slowly got up from his bed. 

“…I…I am not a liar in real life…I hate liars…” He said in between sobs. 

“You also said that during the game…but that was a lie wasn’t it?” Shuichi responded with a hint of venom in his voice. 

“A lie…Hahahahahah…A lie is a lie…not the truth…SHUT UP!” He yelled once again. Kokichi nervously looked at one of the camera’s, hoping that Mytha is looking at them and is ready to intervene if necessary. 

“Sorry…That happens sometimes.” Shuichi explained casually as he moved closer to the purple haired boy. 

“I hear things Kokichi…I can hear the past Shuichi mocking me at every single second.” Kokichi, despite feeling scared, listened carefully to the former detective. 

“I hear myself mocking me for my actions. I hear myself being excited over the deaths of Kaede and everyone else. I hear myself being disappointed over my own survival in the game.” He continued as if Kokichi wasn’t even there. 

“I’ve been here for a month or so and while I have definitely improved…That voice just won’t go away. The doctors told me that voice could potentially stay with me for the rest of my life.” Shuichi explained further. The last part caused Kokichi to widen his eyes in surprise. The surprise only got bigger when he realized the emotion he felt was actually relevant and right to the situation. 

“That’s horrible…” Kokichi responded to this reveal. 

“It wasn’t worth it.” The black haired boy said. 

“Every single time that I think of the pointlessness of that entire show, that voice comes up and mocks me for even thinking of that.” He told as he walked around his room. 

“Why did you join?” They simultaneously asked each other, much to the surprise of Shuichi while Kokichi seemed oddly agitated. Another awkward silence filled the room before Kokichi opened his mouth to speak. 

“I wanted to have some worth in life.’ He explained, still staring at Shuichi. 

“I have always been seen as trash. I was bullied, harassed and hated by everyone but my family and my family isn’t always around to support me.” He continued. Shuichi simply stared at Kokichi with his neutral expression from earlier. 

Sensing that his explanation was done, Shuichi was the next to speak up about his reasons. 

“I just wanted to kill someone.” He casually told Kokichi as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 

“I have always been…obsessed with murder mystery novels. Not because of the mystery…but because of the murder.” Kokichi smiled oddly at Shuichi. He cursed at his problem for smiling at such an inappropriate time but Shuichi either didn’t seem to notice or care. 

“My parents have always neglected me. They never cared so they weren’t there to tell me that…liking those things is wrong. The obsession got worse and worse…Then I found Danganronpa…Then I entered…and now I am here.” Kokichi noticed how his eyes had a hint of sadness inside of them. 

A sudden loud noise resonated throughout the room, causing Kokichi to flinch. They both looked at the source of the noise and were greeted by a tiny loudspeaker. Shuichi seemed to freeze at hearing the sudden noise. A voice spoke up. 

“Kokichi, you may now leave the room.” The voice of Mytha spoke. 

A part of him wanted to stay here and continue talking with Shuichi, but another part of him simply followed the orders giving to him. He left the room like a good child would. Before the door was closed, he looked back at the still frozen Shuichi. Unexplainable anger filled the former supreme leader as the doors closed in front of him. 

“Thank you so much for your cooperation. You may go home.” Mytha told him after she appeared from the door next to Shuichi’s cell. 

“That’s it? I got nothing out of this.” He told Mytha. 

“You can’t expect your problem to be fixed by only this.” Mytha responded as she motioned him to follow her to the exit of the hospital. 

“You helped us greatly. Shuichi doesn’t talk much to our doctors despite our best efforts.” Mytha spoke up while they walked throughout the seemingly endless hallways. 

“We now have more insight to how he is.” She continued to which Kokichi frowned. 

“He told me he has been here for a month and you still haven’t figured out how he is and acts?” He seemed dumbfounded. 

“It isn’t easy to figure someone out if the only thing that they do, is just sleeping or staring in front of them. It also isn’t easy to figure someone out if their parents are nowhere to be found.” She responded neutrally. 

They finally reached the exit after what seemed like an eternity. 

“See you in our next meeting.” Mytha waved him goodbye before disappearing in some random hallway. Kokichi left the hospital, the cold breeze of the outside world causing him to flinch once more. He looked back at the hospital as he walked back home. 

“What a prison.” He told himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the 12th chapter of 'Hated by life itself'. Hope you all anjoyed the chapter.  
> Feel free to leave a comment and kudos.


End file.
